Silence is gold
by mieudiary
Summary: The emerald color eyes stared at the ceiling, losing in thoughts. Arthur took a smoke and let the white mist fading within the empty air.


**This was drabble I did on tumblr long time ago, I decided to post it here after edited some stuff.))**

* * *

The emerald color eyes stared at the ceiling, losing in thoughts. Arthur took a smoke and let the white mist fading within the empty air. His mind is filled with trivial things as works for the business meeting tomorrow. He always did that when he couldn't sleep.

Ah…he should be sat by the table and started working right now. He still needed to prepare some back-up plans just in case his partner didn't work their project out.

The train of his thoughts got interrupted by a quiet purr under his fingers, which was lacing between the silver hair locks. The British glanced down and tugged a smile, seeing the other male sleeping peacefully inside his arms. Arthur slightly leaned down and kissed his mate's forehead.

The small impact caused Gilbert winced slightly and slowly opened his eyes, lifted his vermillion eyes up to Arthur as if it's the first thing he ever wanted to see when woke up.

"…What's it?" The Prussian mumbled, those sleepy yet cautious eyes stared at Arthur who was smiling gently right now.

"Hm?"

"You're smiling, why?" Gil leaned up slightly to peek over the clock.

3 am.

Great.

"What's wrong with me being happy?" The Briton replied, didn't drop his smile.

"When were you ever be happy, seriously?"

"Ouch". Arthur sounded like he's wounded.

"Shush, you're grumpy all the time, everyone knows that."

That's actually not very true, Gilbert saw the blond laughed a lot when they hanged out. He once believed those smiles could brighten and warm anyone's heart magically.

"Well, maybe they didn't know things like you did." Arthur chuckled and took another rid before rubbed the burning tip down the cold ashtray beside the bed.

The albino raised his eyebrows doubtfully, stated in his sleepy voice " What made I become such a special person like that then?"

Arthur flinched and paused to stare at his partner for a long while. He just remembered.

They were not lover.

Well, maybe they did this and that, and further than that but there was no confirmation of their relationship more than just friends with benefits. Not anything Arthur could recall of.

Arthur always filled himself with works and got off early in the morning before he could think of anything else. Gilbert seemed didn't mind that fact, he never asked for anything or bothered to confirm any sort of bond. They simply hook out, shared the bed, sometimes Arthur even woke up to the German breakfast and his suits were folded neatly on the table.

Things went too natural that he didn't even notice since when Gilbert stepped in his life.

It was started with an one-nightstand, wasn't it? He couldn't recall the vague night, because back then, he didn't have much affection for the albino. Not as much as right now.

After a long awkward silence eyes-to-eyes, Gilbert finally broke the silence.

"Oi, what're you thinking?"

"H-huh?" Arthur snapped out of his thoughts, glanced over.

Within a blink, the Prussian turned to sit on Arthur's abdomen, staring down at him. Reminded Arthur that they were both clothless from the earlier activity.

"Are you spacing out with your works again?" Gilbert said with a displeased look. " The awesome me forbid you doing that whenever we're together, didn't I?"

"Ah well…" It's absolutely not the case right now, but before the Briton could say anything, his groan choked his throat as Gil slid his bottom downward, pressed his soft ass cheeks on the sensitive area.

What a sight. Arthur thought, maybe it's not so bad like this, and inhale deeply due to each movement the albino made. Damn, he would want nothing but to bury himself inside Gilbert once again, between those smooth light toned legs. His eyes could not take off from the pale skin glowing under the slim light, he licked his own lips. Do Gilbert ever know how delicate his body was? Probably not, since he kept calling himself manly and awesome everyday.

Gilbert is such a precious. Everything of him.

Before Arthur could register it, the Prussian face was leaning so close to him, their warm breath starting to blend with each other. So close that he could practically hear Gilbert soft moans and that drop of salty tear dripped on his cheek.

"…Hey, why are you crying?"

Gilbert snapped out and stared at Arthur shockingly. "I–what–…" The albino blurted some words and shut his lips, his hand unconsciously rubbed on the watery eyes.

"Gilbert…" The British elbowed himself up slightly, looked at him worriedly.

"What?! I was just sleepy!" Gil claimed and rubbed his red eyes again. "Gosh, don't be such a sissy about it." Which Arthur wasn't sure Gil was telling him or himself.

And then the albino mumbled something like let's call it a night and tried to turn back over. However, the British gripped on his waist, kept him still in the position.

"Are you upset at me?"

"…Nein." Their eyes didn't meet.

"Then why?" Arthur asked, staring into the delicate face of his man.

"…Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Gosh, Arthur!" Gilbert sighed and combed his hair backward slightly, it fell back into place, framed against the man's face which was still tainted with a soft red. " Okay, maybe I was a bit upset. Alright?"

"Why?"

Another pause.

"…You were quiet."

"Huh?" Arthur's brows brought together in confusion.

"Well, you were quiet when I asked if I was someone special to you!" Gil spoke it fast and turned his glance away. " But it's nonsense so let's forget it."

"No wait, what?" Arthur scowled slightly as gripping his hips down, not letting the male escape. " Wait, I thought you were never bothered by it–"

"Well, ja! I were! Because it's stupid!" Gil hushed. " We didn't even in a relationship, and everyone knows you got a thing for your former brother! What the hell am I to be bothered with?"

"Wait, what?" Now the speed of this conversation was quite overwhelmed, Arthur widened his eyes in disbelief, completely forgot the erection he was having. " Everyone knows what—Hold on, hold on, what the bloody hell?! That sounds so gormless in many levels!?"

"….Are you saying it's not true?" Gilbert glanced over.

"That's what I am saying."

"…not with your former brother?"

"What? No!"

"…someone else?"

"Well."

"So what are 'us'?"

" That—well,…"

"Well?"

" Why are you so eager about this?! Are you in love with me or what?"

The albino flinched and the blood rushed across his cheeks within the speed of light. "T-That's not what I meant! Don't be so full of yourself, you Eyebrows!" he flustered.

Arthur couldn't help but blurted out laughing, must be so weird since someone just insulted his prideful assets. Gil thought he was going nut.

"S-stop laughing, what the hell!" The Prussian punched Arthur's chest slightly, making sure it won't hurt, but it didn't help the other from laughing.

After a moment, Arthur eventually calm down and hold Gilbert's hands before it could leave any more fist marks on his chest. He cleared throat and looked up at the albino's face, finding his ruby eyes.

"Would you marry me, Gilbert?"

And that must have stunned Gil for a very long while until he could find back his dropping jaw. His body was shaking up as blushing red all over, his lips were nothing but just some unclear flustering sounds.

"We can start slower, if you want." Arthur said softly, as his hands caresses the other's one, massaging his knuckles. "By a date, or many dates, by eating out, hanging out, anything you want. And you don't have to leave in the morning, and I don't have to wait until the night down to be with you anymore."

"…I–" Gilbert said unclearly, tear had filled in his voice.

Arthur smiled and connected their fingers "I love you."

"…Ich liebe dich auch." He replied, shaky yet certainly.


End file.
